


Ronald Bilius Weasley: A Bio Poem

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Gen Fic, Poetry, canon compilant, year written: 2007 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-03
Updated: 2010-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the drabble contest at <a href="http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron"><img/></a><a href="http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron"><strong>triatha_ron</strong></a>.  I'm pretty sure this is not what the mods had in mind when they provided the prompt of poetry, and admittedly I was being a bit of a wise-arse when I wrote it.  Even so I hope you get a kick out of it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ronald Bilius Weasley: A Bio Poem

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drabble contest at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron)[**triatha_ron**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron). I'm pretty sure this is not what the mods had in mind when they provided the prompt of poetry, and admittedly I was being a bit of a wise-arse when I wrote it. Even so I hope you get a kick out of it.

**Title:** Ronald Bilius Weasley: A Bio Poem  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Prompt:** Poetry.  
 **Author's Notes:** Written for the drabble contest at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron)[**triatha_ron**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron). I'm pretty sure this is not what the mods had in mind when they provided the prompt of poetry, and admittedly I was being a bit of a wise-arse when I wrote it. Even so I hope you get a kick out of it.

Ronald Bilius Weasley: A Bio Poem

R ed Hair

O bsessed with the Chudley Cannons

N oble Knight

A dventurous

L oyal

D riven His Father's Flying Car

*

B rave

I rresitibly Charming

L ives for Life

I rreplaceable

U nderestimated By Many

S pectacular Keeper

*

W izard Chess Extraordinaire

E yes of Blue

A ccio'd Brains

S even O.W.L.'s

L arge Family

E xtremely Terrified of Spiders

Y oung and Strong

  



End file.
